KyuMin :: as High as Heaven ::
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: Walau Sungmin sangat menyukai hujan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk berjalan di bawah hujan. Dia mengenal baik dirinya sendiri, dia takkan bisa menolak hujan yang paling bisa membuatnya bahagia. RnR please!


**Title : AS HIGH AS HEAVEN **

**Pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin), maybe other cast**

**Type : oneshot, fluffy**

**Genre : Romance, straigh, family**

**Rating : T, PG 17**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin milik KyuMin shipper, Kyuhyun milik author :p *dikentutin readers **

**Warning : Genderswitch, jelek, AU, membingungkan, acak adut, simpang siur T_T, my first fluffy fict**

**A/N : Inspired by ADA's song (Setinggi Nirwana)**

"TOK TOK TOK!"

Seorang yeoja berwajah halus dari tadi sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar adik perempuannya. Tapi si pemilik kamar belum juga menjawab ketukkannya. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia membuka pintu kamar berwarna pink itu dengan susah payah karena senampan sarapan di tangannya.

Tersungging senyum indah diwajahnya saat menyadari adiknya masih tertiur pulas dibawah selimut beludrunya. Yeoja itu meletakkan nampannya di meja lalu membuka gorden yang dari tadi menghalangi sinar pagi masuk. Kemudian kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menggapai wajah damai adik perempuannya.

"Sungminnie~ bangun... ini sudah pagi." Ujarnya pada adiknya yang bernama Sungmin.

"Enggghh..." gumam Sungmin, setengah terbangun. Matanya sempat terbuka tapi kembali menutup lagi.

"Ya~ jangan pura-pura tidur lagi! Onnie hapal kebiasaanmu itu." decak onnie Sungmin, lalu meraba kening Sungmin, "demammu sudah turun, syukurlah."

"Heechul onnie, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidur adikmu ini? Aku ini masih sakit." Keluhnya dengan nada manja, matanya masih tertutup.

"Kalau begitu maka penyakit tidak akan lari dari tubuhmu."

"Aissh doamu jelek sekali pada adik kandungmu!" jeritnya dengan suara serak, kali ini matanya sudah membuka walau kecil.

"Kkkkkk~ ini onnie bawakan sarapan untukmu, habiskan!" suruhnya dengan mata mendelik dibuat-buat.

"Siap! Kau tau aku suka makan onn." Sungmin melirik ke sarapannya.

"Makanlah~ onnie mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk oppamu juga." Tukas Heechul mengelus kepala Sungmin sebelum pergi.

Sungmin melepaskan pandangannya saat Heechul menghilang dibalik pintu. Lalu mengalihkannya pada sarapan yang ada di sebelahnya. Diatas nampan stainles terdapat sepiring sandwich pisang cokelat, puding cokelat kesukaannya dan segelas susu stawberry.

Tangannya mulai menyendok puding cokelat dengan cherry di atasnya lalu memasukkan ke mulut kecilnya. Matanya tak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya tersedak hebat.

"Uhuuk! Uhuk! YA! Yaaaa! Kenapa poster ini masih disini? Siapa yang memasangnya? Aiiis pasti Yesung oppa." Celotehnya berbicara sendiri dengan cokelat diseluruh sisi bibirnya.

Sungmin mengingat-ingat lagi, dia ingat kalau semalam dia pingsan karena demam panas. Sebelum itu, poster ini masih tersimpan rapih di dalam lacinya.

Rasa kesal mulai memenuhi dadanya, matanya kini mulai hangat. Dia benci seseorang yang ada di poster itu. Salah satu member dari Super Junior KRY yang terkenal di Korea. Seseorang yang membuatnya demam tinggi dan pingsan. Tangan kanannya yang memegang puding cokelat terangkat tinggi lalu mengayun, melempar poster itu tepat diwajahnya.

"I hate U Cho Kyuhyun!" jeritnya lalu terisak.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari balik pintunya, diiringi dengan masuknya kedua saudara kandungnya dengan wajah bingung dan khawatir. Tapi setelah melihat poster yang penuh dengan cokelat, mereka langsung mengerti dan mendekati adik mereka.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Heechul seraya memeluk Sungmin yang merengek.

"Kenapa poster itu ada disitu onnie?" tanya Sungmin balik, mengabaikan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Miian, oppa yang memasangnya Min." Yesung buka suara.

"Wae?" Sungmin agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Cup cup Minnie, uljimaa~" sela Heechul mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Tidak baik untuk terus memusuhinya Min, oppa tau kau sangat menyayanginya." Jelasnya lalu duduk di sisi ranjang Sungmin, menghapus air mata adiknya.

"Oppa tidak tau apa-apa karna dia temanmu! Satu grup denganmu! Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada adikmu." Suaranya serak memandang wajah oppanya.

"Tidak begitu Minnie, bagaimana kau bisa bicara begitu."

"Benar kata oppamu Minnie " bela Heechul yang langsung di tentang Sungmin.

"Arrgghh kalian berdua sekongkol membelanya, aku mau sendiri kalian keluarlah!" melepaskan pelukan Heechul lalu menimbun tubuhnya dalam selimut beludru magentanya.

Kedua saudaranya hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat kemanjaan adik bungsu mereka. Menuruti apa keinginan adik mereka untuk meninggalkan kamar. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih meja makan.

"Othe? Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul mengelap meja makan.

"Aku juga bingung nuna , nanti aku ada rekaman dengan Kyu, mungkin aku akan membicarakannya nanti?"

"Nee kalau bisa hari ini masalah mereka harus selesai, nuna pusing melihat mereka bertengkar, belum lagi sifat Minnie yang manja." Keluh Heechul kemudian.

"Tenang saja, aku tau Kyu pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. Harusnya Minnie yang mengerti Kyu, nuna tau betapa sibuknya aku begitu juga dengan Kyu." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan piring kotor di bak cuci.

"Ya, nuna tau kok " Heechul menggantung kalimatnya, "kau Yesung, siap-siaplah nanti kau telat! Bawa payung, ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini hujan." Suruhnya pada Yesung yang masih sibuk menyusun selai di sisi meja.

"Nuna, aku naik mobil tidak perlu payung, lagipula manager sudah siap dengan segala hal termasuk payung."

"Yah terserah kau saja."

Dengan wajah tertekuk sebelas, Sungmin mengganti sendal berbulunya dengan sneakers pink. Kini ia memakai sweatshirt putih dipadu dengan semi coat berwarna cream. Kakinya yang mulus dibiarkan terlihat dengan memakai hot pants. Tangannya malas membuka daun pintu lalu membantingnya kuat saat dia berada diluar.

Heechul yang dari tadi asyik nonton K-drama di ruang TV kaget mendengar suara debuman pintu rumahnya. Cepat-cepat pergi ke pintu depan dan melihat sneakers Sungmin lenyap berganti dengan sandal bulu kelinci. Dia ingat ramalan cuaca hari ini, lalu mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sungmin. Tapi ponsel itu tidak aktif. Heechul memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Yesung. Ada yang harus disampaikannya pada seseorang.

Sungmin sampai ke sebuah toko buku terbesar di Seoul. Dia ingat kemarin dia ingin membeli manhwa yang baru terbit. Sayangnya dia keburu sakit dan pingsan. Setelah mendapatkan manhwa yang dia mau, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling di toko buku ini. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik, pikirnya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu saat melewati etalase CD. Seorang ABG sedang mendengar lagu, sambil melantunkan beberapa lirik. Sungmin mengenali lirik itu, lirik yang sering dilantunkan orang yang dicintainya.

Sesaat kemudian dia melupakan pikirannya itu dan kembali menelusuri lemari rak-rak buku. Dan berhenti untuk melihat beberapa hal yang menarik baginya.

"Ahh mendung?" keluhnya beberapa langkah keluar dari toko.

Walau dia sangat menyukai hujan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk berjalan di bawah hujan. Dia mengenal baik dirinya sendiri, dia takkan bisa menolak hujan yang paling bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dia akan melupakan segalanya saat berada di bawah hujan, bahkan demamnya sekalipun.

Tangannya mengangkat pelan, beberapa tetesan menempel di telapak tangannya. Dia mulai memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam gerimis. Menapak selangkah demi selangkah, di jalanan yang sepi karena hujan telah menggantikan gerimis. Hanya dia yang bisa menikmati hujan seperti ini. Saat hujan membasahi tubuhnya, seakan seluruh masalahnya luruh bersamaan dengan guyuran hujan. Dan senyumnya akan kembali lagi, seperti sekarang. tidak peduli bagaimana orang memandangnya aneh karena hujan-hujanan dan tersenyum tanpa teman. Seluruh badannya kini basah kuyup, tidak ada lagi tempat di tiap senti tubuhnya di namakan kering.

Kebahagiaannya berhenti cepat saat tetesan air tidak lagi menyentuhi kulitnya. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya dari hujan karena hujan hanya berhenti diatas kepalanya. Tanpa konstruksi dia membalikkan badannya kesal dan makin bertambah saat tau siapa yang menghalanginya dari hujan.

"Kk.. kau! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jerit Sungmin dengan dagu yang meneteskan air.

"Sudah aku duga kau akan main hujan seperti ini! Bagaimana Heechul nuna tidak khawatir kalau kau begini terus." Jelas Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih memayunginya.

"Heechul onnie? Aiissh pasti dia menelpon oppa!" jerit Sungmin.

"Tentu saja! Mereka tau kau takkan tahan melihat hujan, kau melihat hujan seperti hidup dalam kemarau selama bertahun-tahun dan– YA! Kenapa celanamu pendek sekali? Itu celana dalam?" Kyuhyun melotot dalam melihat hotpants Sungmin.

"Apa katamu? Celana dalam? Hei hei Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan urusanmu aku mau mandi hujan atau pakai celana dalam! Sana pergilah, aku tidak perlu payungmu!" Ketus Sungmin mendorong payung Kyuhyun lalu berbalik meninggalkan namja itu.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kau yeojachinguku ohh!" Tukas Kyuhyun yang ampuh membuat langkah sungmin terhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya lagi.

"Kyu busuk! Ani... aku bukan yeoching mu!" ketus Sungmin lagi, tapi Kyuhyun malah dapat kesempatan untuk memayungi Sungmin lagi.

"Baik! Kalau tidak begitu, aku ini namjachingumu." Balas Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Itu sama saja, artis babo! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Nugu? Siapa yang keras kepala? Kau anak kecil yang tidak mengerti kalau pacarnya artis babo ini sibuk." Cecar Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin mendenguskan hidungnya, menatap tajam ke mata namja yang membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini. Mungkin dia merasa sudah saatnya mendamprat namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Apa? Anak kecil kau bilang? kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu namja egois yang tidak mempedulikanku saat aku sedang sakit bahkan PINGSAN! Yang kau lakukan malah asyik syuting MV dengan Seohyun unnie! Ugggh!"

"YA! Bagaimana aku bisa memilih siapa model di MV kami? Itu sudah ada dalam kontrak, kalau aku minta membatalkannya aku akan dikeluarkan dari Suju KRY!" Kyuhyun balas mendengus pada yeoja kesayangannya. "Jika sudah begitu, mau ku beri makan apa kau saat kita menikah nanti? Nasi pasir lauk batu ooh?"

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin lalu kembali berbalik dari payung Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Sungminnie! Jangan jadikan itu alasan untuk menolak payung ini! Hei!" gelegar Kyu dibelakang Sungmin yang tak menggubrisnya dan terus maju.

Sebenarnya Sungmin sedang menahan rasa bahagiannya setelah mendengar kata 'menikah' yang meluncur lurus dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak mau merusak acara ngambeknya dengan tersenyum didepan Kyuhyun. Memang sudah hampir setahun mereka berpacaran, tapi Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang yang cuek dan acuh pada hal yang sakral seperti itu. jangankan menikah, candlelight dinner saja mereka tak pernah. Kyuhyun lebih suka mengajaknya main game saat jadwalnya sedang longgar.

Dia bahagia, seakan hatinya bergerak kesana-kemari. Satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja dengan mengajak Kyuhyun baikan duluan. Dia masih sebal dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya yang dianggap sangat tabu (?). tak terasa jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sudah semakin jauh, enggan ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Huatchii! Sungm... huatchii... kembali atau... huatchhiiimmm!" Kyuhyun terbata-bata karena bersinnya, matanya masih menatapi punggung kekasihnya.

Mendengar suara bersin-bersin Kyuhyun, Sungmin berhenti, kalau tebakannya benar...

Sungmin bergegas menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan benar saja, payung yang tadi di pakai untuk melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun kini terbang entah kemana. Kondisi Kyuhyun tak jauh berbeda dengannya basah kuyup, tapi wajahnya pucat. Sungmin tau pasti Kyuhyun tidak kuat dingin, apalagi kena hujan. Bisa-bisa alergi dinginnya kambuh, daya tahan tubuhnya melembah dan yang terjadi adalah SAKIT.

Melupakan semua pikirannya untuk jaga gengsi, entah sengaja atau memang benaran lupa. Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang menggigil dan tak segan menyemprotnya.

"Babo! Mana payungnya? Kau alergi dingin Kyu?" celotehnya namun terdengar sangat khawatir di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aku buang! Kau tidak memerlukannya, jadi aku juga tidak memerlukannya. Aku membawa payung itu untukmu, bukan untukku." Ocehnya masih dengan nada cuek sesekali menggesek ujung hidungnya dengan telunjuk, "Hatchhiii!"

"Tapi... tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membuang payung, kau tidak perlu membuangnya. Kau bisa sakit karena kedinginan." Kali ini Sungmin benaran khawatir walau Kyuhyun terlihat santai dengan acara bersinnya.

"Apa urusanmu!" kali ini Sungmin mendadak gagap karena katanya dikembalikan Kyuhyun.

"Ten.. tentu saja urusanku, kau itu namchingku..." hancur sudah pertahanan Sungmin, dia menundukkan wajahnya.

Mendengar dan melihat kelakuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Gemas sekali saat melihat yeojanya menunduk malu karena perkataannya sendiri. perlahan tangan pucatnya terulur menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat ke tubuhnya. Dan jadilah sebuah pelukan, pelukan dimana saat hujan seperti inipun masih akan terasa kehangatannya. Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan ikatan tangannya saat Sungmin terisak. Kepala tirusnya bertumpu pada bahu Sungmin yang notabene lebih pendek darinya.

"Uljima Minnie ah..." lirih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... kau bisa sakit Kyu, bodoh! Kau bodoh." Umpat Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Umm sampai kapan aku akan membuatmu menangis? Berhentilah! Aku tidak apa-apa– hanya butuh sedikit perawatan darimu." Seringai Kyuhyun sesaat menghilangkan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku menangisimu, karena aku peduli padamu, jadi tidak apa-apa jika aku menangis karenamu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan memberikan sentuhan senyum dibibirnya. Sudah ia duga cara ini berhasil untuk membuat Sungmin menyerah. Walau dia tau hal ini beresiko bagi dirinya sendiri. hujan memang membantunya kali ini, tapi dia yakin hujan juga minta imbalanya. Mungkinkah ia sakit setelahnya?

"Aiish othoke? Oppa mengunci kamarnya?" keluh Sungmin masih dengan baju basahnya tapi kini kepalanya telah dilapisi handuk magenta miliknya, "bagaimana aku bisa meminjamkan baju untukmu?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi –molla– di wajah innocentnya.

"Mereka berdua pergi kemana sih?" Erang Sungmin seakan dunia ini berakhir.

"Kau tau Heechul nuna jam segini masih kerja, sedangkan Yesung masih rekaman saat terakhir aku tinggalkan." Jawab Kyuhyun yang ditimpal Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lebih tau daripada aku?" Sungmin menatap pacarnya sebal, "Sudahlah... ayo sini!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga mereka sampai di kamar dinding bernuansa pink soft milik Sungmin.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kyu singkat.

Sungmin mengambil handuk merah marun yang sedari tadi bertengger dileher Kyuhyun. Yang dilakukan selanjutnya adalah mengusap-usap kepala Kyuhyun hingga rambut pendek namja itu berdiri acak tak karuan. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Nah, rambutmu sudah hampir kering." Tukas Sungmin yang sekarang sibuk mengelap wajahg putih Kyuhyun, "Nah sekarang lepas semua pakaianmu, lalu letakkan kekeranjang putih itu dan ini–celana tidurku, hanya ini yang ukurannya besar." Sungmin melemparkan celana bermotif kelinci pink itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Kau menyuruhku memakai celana pink bunny ini? Apa kata fansku?" protes Kyuhyun, matanya menatap horor pada celana berwarna feminim.

"Issh yang kau pikirkan hanya fans mu! Lagian, disinikan Cuma ada aku, tidak apa-apa! Jangan pikir aku akan mengadu atau meng-uploadnya di akun cyworld ku?" tebakan Sungmin benar dan itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah my baby... kau juga gantilah pakaianmu? Aku heran, bagaimana kulitmu bisa tahan dengan cuaca sedingin tadi." Pikir Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengeluarkan pakaian dari lemari kayunya.

"Kekekek mollaseo Kyu~ berhubung tidak punya baju, jadi kau pakai saja selimutku untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu, nanti aku ambil beberapa selimut lagi dari lemari penyimpanan." Terangnya kemudian, seperti serius sekali memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Itulah kenapa aku senang saat aku sakit? Karena aku bisa melihat bukti nyata rasa sayangmu Minnie..." kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun, "Sakit kok senang? Bodoh sekali–sudah ah... aku mau ganti pakaian sekalian mau ambil selimut."

Karena merasa Kyuhyun menertawainya, Sungmin tanpa ragu membanting pintu. Kyuhyun kaget bukan main dibuatnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan pacarnya. Tujuannya mau menutupi tapi malah terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali dengan tangan yang penuh dengan selimut. Pakaianya telah berganti menjadi terusan selutut tanpa lengan berwarna ungu muda berbahan dasar chiffon. Susah payah ia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang melongo melihat posternya yang masih belepotan cokelat. Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas kasur, sudah bergelung dalam selimut beludru milik Sungmin. Sungmin menyadarinya dan langsung melempar setumpuk selimut tebal tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"YA!" jerit Kyuhyun panjang, tidak terima.

"Pakai selimut itu." Singkatnya lalu kembali keluar dan masuk membawa segelas cokelat hangat.

"Ck! Kau begitu murka padaku? Sampai-sampai posterku–" Kyuhyun menyambung kalimat tergantungnya dengan menggeleng tak percaya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku kesal denganmu! Kyu, aku pingsan dan itu karenamu!" Sungmin mengembungkan pipi merahnya.

"Umm... kau tau aku langsung menjengukmu saat kau pingsan, itupun harus minta izin di bantu Yesung hyung."

"Errr–mungkin kalau aku tidak pingsan maka kau tidak akan menemuiku." Dengan ragu Sungmin memberikan cokelat hangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, aku selalu sibuk, bukan berarti tidak khawatir padamu–" suara dan pandangannya melemah.

Sungmin duduk di sisi ranjangnya, memandang Kyuhyun yang meniup cokelat hangat lalu menenggaknya sedikit, "Shireo– sudah aku bilang aku kesal padamu, kau curang tadi!" Sungmin bersungut, tangan kanannya mencubit lembut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aww... apa yang kau lakukan." Protes Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin masih menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya mencubit wajah tampan(?)nya.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berbuat curang." Sungmin memperkuat cubitannya.

"Appo! YA! Dan ini hukuman untukmu!" Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya lalu mengecupnya selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya.

"Ap–apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?" Kagetnya masih mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan, sekejap wajahnya bersemu membuat Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin kontinyu. Menikmati ekspresi kekasihnya yang salah tingkah karena kelakuannya barusan.

Tiba-tiba terbesit pikiran Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya, "Ehmm–jarang sekali kita bisa berduaan seperti ini, biasanya kalau main kerumahmu selalu ada Heechul nuna atay Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun mengerlingkan mata nakalnya yang tak sengaja terlihat oleh Sungmin, "Enaknya kita melakukan apa ya?"

"A–aku mau ke kamar mandi– eh!" bodohnya saat menyadari Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh!" Mata Kyuhyun masih menyiratkan ke-evil-annya.

Nafas Sungmin agak sesak melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Benar kata Kyuhyun, mereka jarang sekali berduaan seperti ini. Malah ini yang pertama kali mungkin sejak mereka pacaran. Apalagi Kyuhyun jarang berlaku romantis atau manis padanya seperti barusan. Jadi selama ini dia tidak berpikiran bahwa dia dengan Kyuhyun akan ada kesempatan untuk berduaan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak ada persiapan batin!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Ekspresimu lucu sekali Minnie!" tawa Kyuhyun mengakhiri sandiwaranya.

"YAAA! Cho Kyuhyun! Iss jeongnmal– kau mau membuat aku jantungan, kau mau buat aku pingsan lagi! Aissh."

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sudah berpikir yang macam-macam ya?" Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak–aku bilang tidak! Huuh kau serius mengerjaiku, ku hukum lagi kau!" Sungmin mencubit Kyuhyun lagi tapi kali ini di tangannya, takut kecurian lagi.

"Heii appo! Kau– berani sekali." Kyuhyun memang merasa sakit, tahulah bagaimana cubitan wanita.

Tangannya sigap menarik tangan Sungmin yang masih bertengger di lengannya, membuat tubuh Sungmin kini menempel di dada Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika, menyadari bahwa kini Kyuhyun menahan pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kananya membuka gulungan selimut dari tubuhnya lalu membawa badan Sungmin yang linglung masuk ke dalam gulungan selimut tebal itu. Kemudian dia merapatkan selimut lagi hingga yang kelihatan hanya kepala dan sebagian kecil bahu mereka.

Sungmin bernafas sulit karena dia merasa tidak ada oksigen disini. Seandainya jantung ini bisa dilepas pasang, mungkin jantungnya sudah kabur entah kemana. Berdegup kencang tak karuan, mukanya geli saat merasa darah tertumpuk disana membuatnya merona merah. Untungnya sekarang dia membelakangi Kyuhyun, jadi semua itu tidak akan nampak kecuali jantung dan badan kakunya. Kyuhyun jarang berlaku manis, ini pertama kalinya dan Sungmin terbata olehnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin mengkaku tidak bergerak sedikitpun dalam pelukannya. Tangannya bergerak bebas mempererat lingakaranya di perut Sungmin. Lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Masih mau menghukumku, ohh?" Kyuhyun membuka bicaranya.

"A–ani, Kyu–" panggil Sungmin dengan suara manisnya.

"Wae? Hmmm ini baru namanya hangat, nyaman– kau tinggal di apartemenku saja ya, agar aku bisa memelukmu terus seperti ini tanpa ada bodyguard-mu." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kau mau dibunuh unnie dan oppaku itu?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah mulai rileks tapi masih gugup.

"Berarti kau tidak marah kan? keinginan unnie dan oppamu bukan berarti keinginanmu juga? Kau mau?" tangkap Kyuhyun.

"Ehh! Maksudmu? Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" tangkisnya, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Mengaku sajalah– emm? Kau mau kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Hei mau ku cubit lagi kau? Sekarang aku bebas mencubit perutmu!" ancam Sungmin.

"Tega sekali– kau lihat saja tanganku," Kyuhyun melepaskan sebelah pelukannya lalu mengeluarkan tangannya, "Sampai memerah begini? Kau tau ini lecet?"

"Oh? Benar?" tuturnya saat melihat lengan Kyuhyun memerah hasil cubitannya, "Aku obati, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." Sungmin bergegas berdiri tapi sebelah tangan Kyuhyun kembali memeluk perutnya.

"Kajima, disini saja, tanpa iodin kau bisa mengobatinya."

"Hah? Othe Kyu?" Sungmin bingung, tak sadar kalau otak evil Kyuhyun sedang bekerja.

"Pertama-tama kau pandangi lukanya, kau pandangi terus–" Sungmin menuruti kata Kyuhyun, memandang lekat lengan Kyuhyun. "terus– terus– dan..."

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menempelkan lengan atau lebih tepatnya luka bekas cubitan Sungmin pada bibir Sungmin selama beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya. Tangan beruntungnya itu kembali masuk ke selimut dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin lagi. Sementara Sungmin sendiri menganga, tak percaya barusan dia telah dibodohi evil.

Mulutnya refleks menjerit, "YAA! Senang sekali mengerjaiku?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat respon Sungmin yang biasanya tidak jauh dari menjerit, "Salah sendiri, kenapa kau mudah dikerjai?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan kekehnya.

"CK~ rasakan ini!" bukan cubitan kali ini, tapi Sungmin membenturkan kepalanya ke

"AWWW! Aduh–duh! Yeoja monster ini! Ahhh." Erang Kyuhyun memegangi wajahnya yang ngilu.

"Itu balasan untuk evil sepertimu." Gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja, ditariknya lagi punggung Sungmin yang mulai merenggang dari dadanya karena kesakitan tadi. Hal itu berhasil membuat Sungmin membisu lagi. Selanjutnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah menempelkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Kau mau, wajahku diperlakukan sama olehmu dengan lecet ditanganku? Lihat aku Minnie?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda walau masih nyeri di wajahnya.

"Shireo! Awas kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan mau!" Suara Sungmin bergetar, nervous menguasai dirinya.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku yang lakukan ohh?"

"Ehh Kyu– he..." Suara Sungmin menghilang seiring tindakan Kyuhyun yang tidak main-main.

Kulit pipinya bisa merasakan ujung hidung Kyuhyun mengelus-elus pipinya. Serta sapuan nafas hangat Kyuhyun di wajahnya membuatnya tanpa sadar menutup mata. Tangan Sungmin perlahan memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat. Menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri yang memang pada dasarnya tidak bisa dikontrol. Ini bukan hukuman lagi memang, tapi Kyuhyun mulai menunjukkan rasa sayang pada Sungmin yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun menempelkan hidungnya di pipi Sungmin lalu menghirup aroma manisnya. Matanya menutup pelan saat bibirnya mendekat ke arah pelipis Sungmin. Di ciumnya pelipis putih yang di tumbuhi anak rambut itu, agak lama hingga ciuman itu turun ke pipi Sungmin lalu ke rahangnya, ke leher jenjang Sungmin dan terakhir mendarat di bahu terbuka Sungmin yang polos dan hangat. Kyuhyun sempat membelai bahu Sungmin dengan ciumannya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

Sungmin dapat dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan tadi saat Kyuhyun menciuminya dengan lembut dan itu terasa nyaman sekali. Ia dapat merasakan hangat mengalir membanjiri dadanya. Seakan selama beberapa saat hal itu terjadi Sungmin tidak mengambil nafas, akibatnya dia menarik nafas dalam saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya dari samping. Sungmin membuka matanya, kali ini dia menoleh, berani menatap mata gelap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat teduh.

"Mianhae– mianhamnida Lee Sungmin, Minnie-ku sayang." Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas, "Bukan aku tak perhatian padamu, bukan tidak khawatir padamu, saat tau kau sakit aku tidak konsentrasi saat membuat MV, sampai sutradara memintaku mengulangnya beberapa kali, membuat aku makin lama tertahan disana. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku tidak disisimu saat kau demam, Mianhae– saat aku sampai disini kau sudah tertidur pulas, aku tak tega membangunkanmu." Terangnya menatap lekat pada mata Sungmin yang kini berair, dia tau Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk berkata maaf.

"Aku yang manja padamu Kyu, maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak keras kepala." Sungmin menitikkan airmatanya.

"Uljimayo– aku tidak kuat melihatmu menangis."

"Ini artinya aku menyesal, aku menyayangimu–" bisik Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Kyuhyun gemas melihat air mata Sungmin masih bercucuran tak berhenti. Mengingat air jernih itu mengalir karenanya membuat Kyuhyun makin tak tahan. Berhubung dia malas melepaskan pelukannya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin membuat gadis itu terhentak. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu melanjutkan aksinya mengelap air mata Sungmin dengan pipinya, menyapukan pipinya ke pipi basah Sungmin. Dengan kata lain, wajah mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Kini keseluruhan wajah Sungmin memerah dibuatnya.

Awalnya memang niat Kyuhyun ingin menghapus air mata Sungmin, tapi dia tidak menyadari nantinya akan bagaimana.

Tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang lembut dan gugup tentunya. Badan Kyuhyun yang biasanya rileks dan cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya kini membeku. Entah apa yang ia rasakan? Jarang mungkin, tapi kini rasa itu datang. Yaitu saat dimana tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak karena kegiatan pompa darah dalam jantungnya tak stabil serta nafas tercekat namun hal yang menyiksa itu bisa dinikmati seiring menjalarnya sesuatu hangat yang tegas ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Itu semua berasal dari jantung anehnya tadi.

Matanya tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Sungmin. Tak ada suara sedikitpun diantara mereka berdua. Yang ada hanya desahan nafas yang tak terkendali lagi. Hidung mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Ada rasa lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun. Perasaan ingin memiliki seutuhnya seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Perasaan ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang tiba-tiba ingin keluar. Membuncah tak tertahan lagi melihat wajah malaikat yang ada dihadapannya sangat indah, putih dan cantik.

Kyuhyun mulai menuruti keinginan hatinya, mula-mula menatap ke bibir Sungmin entah bisa atau tidak dilihatnya. Lalu kembali menatap mata bulat Sungmin. Kepala Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat untuk mengecup puncak hidung Sungmin. Mata tajamnya itu kembali menyorot mata Sungmin. Tatapannya hangat, penuh arti, hingga Sungmin merasa tenang. Tak lama, Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya lebih lagi ke wajah Sungmin. Mata Sungmin kini terpejam, menunggu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun berikutnya.

Mili ke mili bibir namja itu makin mendekat dan mendekat, nafas mereka beradu satu sama lain karena jarak yang minim. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertaut indah disertai dengan rasa nyaman diantara mereka berdua. Apa yang mereka alami sekarang sama, debuman jantung dan nafas yang tertahan. Kyuhyun menciumi Sungmin lembut sedang Sungmin mengikuti gerak bibir Kyuhyun yang membelainya, mengcupinya ringan, mencari rasa manis di tiap sisi bibir yeoja itu. Ciuman, yang berlangsung lama.

Airmata masih terus mengalir dari mata Sungmin, tidak bisa dihentikan karena dia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Menikmati apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Ini adalah yang pertama kali bagi mereka. Tidak tau apa yang bisa ia katakan tentang ciuman ini, yang jelas rasanya hangat dan–manis.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman ringannya yang menhasilkan bunyi berdecap kecil. Kyuhyun agak sedikit memberi jarak bagi wajah mereka untuk mengambil nafas. Keduanya berbarengan membuka mata mereka, (lagi) pandangan mereka bertaut.

"Gomawo Minnie ah–, I love you– Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi..." lirih Kyuhyun dalam senyumnya.

"Na do saranghaeyo Kyu, I love you too." Balas Sungmin diiringi dengan anggukan Kyuhyun.

Tangan mereka bertaut erat dalam selimut, memberitahu bahwa mereka tak ingin melepaskan. Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, menekankan bibir lembutnya ke bibir lembut Sungmin. Kembali memanjakkan Sungmin-nya, menikmati kepemilikan Sungmin atas dirinya. Mengecupi Sungmin lagi, sesekali membelainya lalu memperdalam ciumannya yang kini sudah mulai di balas Sungmin perlahan.

_FIN_

gimana FF fluffy ini? kurang fluffy kah? maklum ya, author kurang bisa ngegambarin adegan romantis, jadinya aneh gitu

mian kalo kata-katanya membingungkan ato ga teratur

maklumlah FF saya jelek :p

bagi yang ga suka di TAG, buang aja TAG'an nya yaah :p

Mkaasi yang udah mau baca~ :)

RCL please *_*

Dadahh readers

muuaaah :*


End file.
